Death Night
by TheTrueBlackRose
Summary: This story follows close to the original concept with different characters.
1. Prologue

Just as humans eventually rot away, countries collapse, as well. Even the imperial capital, which has prospered for a thousand years, is now a living hell of corruption. Evil spirits take human form and run amok, claiming everything as their own. Those evils which heaven cannot judge... they will be dealt with in the darkness. By us… the assassins.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Kill The Darkness_

In a forest pathway, a horse carriage is walking along.

The ground starts to crumble and a creature emerges before them. The horse gets up on its hind legs and whinnies, startled. "Whoa!"

The creature takes the appearance of a giant, dark brown, cockroach-like beast. It has long antennae, giant claw-like hands and red eyes. "I-It's an earth dragon!" The earth dragon growls and swipes its claws at the horse and the couple. The man and woman hold each other close, bracing for the end.

The arm of the earth dragon suddenly gets sliced off and blood splatters. The severed arm flies through the air and the earth dragon is bleeding out non-stop.

The girl who sliced off the arm lands on the ground, with sword in hand. She gets up to her feet. "A first-class Danger Beast, an earth dragon." She turns to face the beast. "A worthy opponent." She is fair-skinned, with waist-length, cherry red hair, tied into a high-ponytail, that curls slightly into a loose ringlet, and vivid green eyes. She also wears light green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She's wearing a brown jacket, over a tan vest and a white shirt, with a red ribbon tied at the collar. She's also wearing a red plaid, mid-thigh-length skirt, black tights and black dress shoes. She's eighteen-years-old, her height appears to be 6'0", her weight looks to be 144lbs, and her bust size seems to be a 36DD. She is quite muscular compared to most girls her age and she appears to be right-handed.

The earth dragon turns toward the girl, rears back its head and growls.

"You're angry, huh?" The earth dragon strikes at her and she dodges. She leaps into the air, with her sword raised. "It's over." She strikes down, swings her sword several times and lands, kneeling down on one knee.

The earth dragon is still at the moment and then blood suddenly sprays out from its wounds. The beast collapses backwards, not moving. The earth dragon is dead.

The girl then stands up, as the couple run up behind her. "That was amazing!" The girl sheathes her sword and looks at them from the corner of her eye. "You actually took a Danger Beast down single-handed!" "An impossible task for a young woman to do all alone." The girl smiles and turns to face the couple. "Of course! For me, that was nothing. Defeating it was a piece of cake! By the way, I'm Zina." She crosses her arms over her chest. "A name that shall be famous throughout the imperial capital. You should remember it." Zina says, proudly. "So, you're saying you want to make it big in the imperial capital?" "Yes! To win success and fame in the imperial capital, it's every young girl's dream!" Says Zina. The couple look at each other. "The imperial capital isn't the place of hopes and dreams that you think, child." Zina opens her eyes and looks up at them. "It's definitely lively, but there are monsters even worse than that earth dragon." Zina puts her hands on her hips. "What? You mean there are Danger Beasts in the city, as well?" Zina asks. "It's the people. Humans, but their hearts are those of monsters. The capital's full of people like that." Zina smiles and picks up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "I appreciate your advice, but I can't turn back now." Says Zina. She turns away from the couple. "I... No, we… We're going to make it in the imperial capital, and save our village!" Zina says, confidently.

Sometime later, in the capital. "Wow! Awesome! So, this is the imperial capital." Says Zina. She's walking through the streets, passing by many different people. _"If I make good money here, I could buy the entire village! I should head for the barracks!"_ Zina thinks to herself.

At the barracks. "You're an applicant, too? Fill out this form and bring it back to me." Zina is looking through the form. "This means, I will be starting out in the infantry?" Zina asks. She lowers the form and looks at the military officer. "Obviously." Zina slams the form on the desk. "Who has the time for that?!" Asks Zina. The military officer looks up at her, shocked. Zina unsheathes her sword and shows it off. "Look at my technique. If I show promise, would you start me out as a commanding officer?" Zina asks, pridefully.

She suddenly goes flying out the door and into the street.

"Get out!"

Zina looks back at the military officer and sits up. "What was that about? Why not test me out?" Asks Zina, angrily.

"Don't be ridiculous! Due to the recession, we're flooded with applicants! There are limits as to how many we can hire! And besides, women aren't exactly profitable for war or being imperial officers!"

"Oh, really?" Zina asks.

"If you get it, scram, you damned brat!" The door slams shut.

Zina is then left to sit alone in the street. _"Do I cause a scene and make a reputation for myself? But I might get caught."_ Zina thinks to herself.

Someone suddenly walks up behind her. "Hi!"

"Hmm?" Asks Zina. She cranes her neck and looks up.

A girl with olive skin, long, mid-back-length, dark blue hair, that becomes lighter in color at the tips, and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head, and sky blue eyes is standing there. She's wearing a navy blue jacket, with cerulean blue lining and silver edging, unzipped halfway to show a black crop top. The coat has midnight blue, short sleeves, a thick collar, that completely encircles her neck, and two, long, silver-trimmed, rectangular tails. She also wears fitted black pants. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a black belt, which has two pieces of midnight blue material, trimmed in silver, attached to it. The first covers from her right hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the left hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wears knee-high, black boots, with silver caps on the heel and toe, with the toe cap attaching to a silver strap across the front of her ankle, and a silver zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single, small, buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a cerulean blue bandana, tied around her right knee. A pair of black, fingerless gloves, with long, midnight blue cuffs, reaching to mid-forearm and blue bracelets, with a black design, complete the outfit. She's the same age as Zina, eighteen, her height appears to be 5'8", her weight looks to be 128lbs, and her bust size seems to be a 36E. "Something seems to be troubling you. Want me to lend you a hand?" Zina is almost awestruck with this girl's attire. _"S-So, this is the capital..."_ Zina thinks to herself, bewildered. "What's wrong with you?" Zina seems beyond words. "Drawn by dreams of making it in the capital, you came all the way from the country?" Zina stands up, facing her. "How did you know that?" Zina asks, surprised. "I knew at once. If you've lived in the capital long enough, you can identify outsiders. Anyway, I know a quick way to get hired for government services." "Seriously?" Asks Zina, bewildered. "Want to know how?" Zina nods. "Then treat me to a meal!"

Sometime later. The blue-haired girl that Zina just met is gulping down some type of alcoholic beverage. Her cheeks are all blushed with red as she sets the jug down, she has several jugs and bottles of different types of liquor. Zina has only a glass of ice water, with a look of shock on her face. "Drinking during the day sure is fantastic!" She hands a bottle over to Zina, she appears to be right-handed. "Have a drink! Let's have some fun!" "Just tell me how to get hired by the government!" Zina says. The girl pours some more alcohol into her glass. "Well, that's simply having connections and money." She finishes pouring her glass and lifts it up. "M-Money?" Asks Zina. "I know a guy in the military. If you give him cash, it'll be real quick!" Zina looks down at the table. "I get it." Zina says. She then rummages through her bag and sets a big bag of coins on the table. "Would this be enough?" Asks Zina. The blue-haired girl is still red in the cheeks and looks very pleased with the loot in front of her. "Oh, absolutely!" Zina sits back a bit and crosses her arms over her chest. "On my way here, I collected some rewards for slaying Danger Beasts." Zina says, pridefully. The blue-haired girls expression seems to turn darkly impressed. "So, you're strong. You'll be a commanding officer in no time!" "That's right! I'll leave it to you!" Says Zina, proudly. The blue-haired girl gets up and turns to leave, with the bag of coins slung over her shoulder and a subtle wave. "I think your encounter with me will serve as a valuable lesson." She then walks off. "I'm gonna go take care of this. So, wait there for me, alright?"

Zina waves back. "Alright!" Zina says.

The waitress looks over at her, she obviously knows something she doesn't.

As the time passes by, Zina sits in her seat waiting, patiently.

The ice in her glass of water has been melting and customers come and go as the time goes on until it becomes night.

Zina is still waiting.

The waitress is cleaning off one of the tables and looks over at Zina. "Young lady, we're closing soon." Zina turns to look over her shoulder at her. "Oh, I'm just waiting for someone." Says Zina. She smiles, innocently. "Sorry to break it to you, but you've been swindled." "Eh?" Zina asks. It takes her a minute to grasp what the waitress said and stands up, mouth open, in disbelief. "Huh?!" Asks Zina, bewildered. "To think you would be so trusting in the imperial capital at a time like this." "Th-That's fraud!" Zina says, still shocked. She picks up her bag and sprints towards the door. "I'm reporting her!" Says Zina. "It's no use." The waitress places a hand on her hip. "The one who got swindled is at fault." Zina has the face of absolute disbelief and shock.

A little bit later, out in the streets. Zina is rummaging through a bag and shaking it out. _"After paying for that meal, I'm completely broke."_ Zina thinks to herself. She clutches the bag in her fist. _"That girl! Is this the valuable lesson you were talking about?!"_ Zina thinks to herself, distraught. She then lowers her head and walks on. _"No one from the country would lie like that."_ Zina thinks to herself.

She soon comes to a stop and sets her bag down. _"Oh, well."_ Zina thinks to herself. She's now wearing a white winter jacket, with black lining and black fuzz around the edges. Zina sits down and leans her back up against the wall, holding at herself to keep warm. _"Guess I'm sleeping outside. I can sleep anywhere."_ Zina thinks to herself.

A horse and carriage suddenly drive by. The person inside gasps, slightly. "Stop!" The horse carriage comes to a sudden stop before Zina, who hasn't noticed them yet. "Again, young master?" "You know I can't help it. It's my nature."

The young man walks up to Zina, who looks up at him. The young man looks to be seventeen, with fair skin, short, light brown hair, and hazel eyes. "If you have nowhere to sleep, would you like to stay at my home?" Zina's expression seems to be skeptical. "I don't have any money." Zina says. The young man chuckles. "You wouldn't be sleeping here if you did, would you?"

The two guards walk up, standing at either side of the young man. "Young Master Aidan can't ignore people like you." "You should accept his generosity." "What would you like to do?" Asks Aidan. Zina blushes, slightly. "Well, I guess it's better than sleeping outside." Zina says, shyly. "It's settled then!" Says Aidan, happily.

Sometime later, at a very huge mansion. Inside the living room, Aidan's mom and dad are seated around. Aidan gets his facial features and hazel eyes from his dad, while he gets his light brown hair from his mom. "Oh, Aidan's brought someone home again." Aidan's dad says. "My, it's simply his habit. I wonder how many there have been." Says Aidan's mom. "Mom!" Aidan says, chiding.

Zina is looking around the room, taking in the sight. She then turns her attention towards the family. "Th-Thank you." Says Zina, nervously. She glances over at the two guards in the room. "There's no need to be nervous. I bet you're hungry." Aidan's dad says. _"_ _Those guys over there are really strong._ _Maybe it's because of those guys_ _that they don't feel threatened, being kind to a stranger."_ Zina thinks to herself. She clasps her hands together, feeling hopeful. _"It's nice to know there are kind people like this, even in the imperial capital."_ Zina thinks to herself. "Thank you very much for taking me in!" Says Zina, gratefully.

A short time later in the night, Aidan, his parents and Zina are sitting around a coffee table. Zina is sitting across from Aidan's dad, while Aidan is sitting across from his mom. "I see. So, you want to gain military success, and save your village?" Aidan's dad asks. "Yes, Sir." Says Zina. "But you know, within the imperial capital, it is peaceful. However, this country is surrounded by three different races. You could be assigned to the international border to fight and it's especially harder for women to get in, they're not exactly known for having any battle experience or being trained in any form of fighting style." Aidan's dad says. "I've prepared myself for that." Says Zina. "I see, what impressive spirit! This is exactly how the young should be." Aidan's dad says. "Did you come from the village all by yourself, Zina?" Asks Aidan. "No, with two others. The thing is..." Zina says.

Flashback, to the village she comes from. Zina and two others, a girl and a boy, possibly the same age as her, are getting ready to be on their way. The other girl is fair-skinned, with short, chin-length, orange hair and turquoise eyes. She has the same white winter jacket, with black lining and black fuzzy edges, as Zina does. The boy is fair-skinned, with short, spiky, ash-blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He's wearing a black winter jacket, with white lining and white fuzzy edges. "Alright! We'll be on our way, Chief!" Says Zina. "Right. You've had the ability to fortify one another's strengths. Take that ability, and grab your chance for success." "Leave it to us. We'll bring wealth to the village." "That way, we won't starve to death! Well, it'll probably take ten years for the name Irayna to become known." "Irayna will probably get the guillotine for breaking the law." "Hey, Serge! Stop saying things that might actually happen!" Irayna says. Zina is looking over her shoulder at her and Serge, smiling. "It seems you all have enough spirit. Now, Zina..." Zina turns to face the Chief of the village. "Here's my last parting gift." He hands Zina a stone figure. "Take this with you." Zina takes it from him. "When in need..." Zina looks up at him. "Sell it, right?" Asks Zina. "No! Keep it close to you and God will surely help you." Zina clutches the stone figurine, tightly. "Yes. Thank you, Chief!" Zina says. She, Irayna and Serge then take their leave, waving goodbye. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "And we left with high spirits. But soon after, bandits attacked us and we've been separated ever since." Says Zina. "Oh, dear." Aidan's mom says. "They're both strong. So, I'm not necessarily worried, but Irayna is unbelievably bad with directions. I wonder if she'll even be able to find where we're supposed to meet." Says Zina. "Very well, then." Aidan's dad says. Zina looks up at him. "Hmm?" Asks Zina. "I'll put in a good word with a military acquaintance and I'll request a search for those two, too." Aidan's dad says. Zina smiles, hugely, and stands up from her seat. "Really? Thank you so much!" Says Zina. "My intuitions are usually spot on. I think you'll see the two of them soon." Aidan says. Zina blushes, slightly. "Aidan..." Says Zina, gratefully.

Later in the night. Zina's looking out the window of the room she'll be staying in, smiling. _"_ _I'm lucky._ _In the end, I was saved by kind people."_ Zina thinks to herself. Her smile then disappears. _"Now, it's just Serge and Ira_ _y_ _na._ _I hope they both got to the capital safely."_ Zina thinks to herself.

Morning, the following day. "Next, we're going to that store!" Aidan says. The guards are carrying bunches of boxes. "Please wait, young master!"

Zina's mouth is hanging wide open, the boxes tower higher than the carriage. "For a guy, his shopping is pretty intense? The sheer amount is getting silly." Says Zina. "It's not just the young master, some men are like this." Zina looks over at the guard. "Really? The guys I know choose what to wear right away." Zina says. "But anyway, Zina." "Yes?" Asks Zina. "Take a look at that." "Huh?" Zina asks. "Over there, you can see in the distance the imperial capital's center, the palace." "It's huge! Is that where the great empress is, the one who can change a country?" Asks Zina. "No, it's a little different than that." The guard leans in closer to Zina. "There is an empress, but she's only a child. The prime minister controls the empress from the shadows and she's the reason why this country rots." "The min..." Zina says. The guard covers her mouth before she can finish. "Don't say anything suspicious. If anyone hears us, they'll have our heads." The guard takes his hand away. "Then... my village also suffers from heavy taxation because..." Says Zina. "In the capital, it's an accepted practice." Zina's face changes drastically into anger. The guard looks away from her and over his shoulder, pointing a thumb behind himself. Zina's face soon changes back to normal. "And there are others like those women over there." Zina looks to what he's pointing at.

On the wall are wanted posters of four different women, Kariana, Natayla, Raven and Jewel, respectively.

"Death Night?" Zina asks. "They're a group of assassins made up entirely of women that're terrifying the imperial capital. As the name suggests, they attack their victims at night." Zina's expression turns serious. "They mainly target high-ranking executives and the capital's upper class. Prepare yourself, just in case." "Yes, Sir." Says Zina. "Also, could you do something about that?" "Huh?" Zina asks. She turns to look behind herself.

The other two guards are having trouble with a humongous box that Aidan purchased.

"What kind of training is this?!" Asks Zina, exasperated.

Nighttime, at Aidan and his parents mansion. Aidan's mom is walking down a hallway, with a diary in her hand. _"Now, then… Maybe I'll write in my diary today. I just can't stop this hobby."_ Aidan's mom thinks to herself. She giggles.

A sudden transparent blade, with glowing light pink outlines, slashes and blood splatters everywhere. Aidan's mom has been sliced in half.

The girl that killed her is one of the girls from the Death Night wanted posters, known as Jewel. She's holding a transparent, upper-class dueling saber, with a glowing light pink outline. The sword has a single-edged, slightly curved blade. The sword's hilt sports a wide, crescent-shaped guard, that envelops Jewel's hand, purposefully protecting her hand and fingers from any angle. The hilt has a spiral design etched down it that stops at an orb-shaped pommel. Jewel is fair-skinned, with long, thigh-length, pink hair and bubblegum pink eyes, she wears glasses. Jewel's wearing a short, long-sleeved, magenta jacket, with a golden zipper, magenta pants and thigh-high, black boots, with golden detail. She also wears a black, semi-transparent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and golden vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar golden belt. The tops of her boots are edged with a similar golden band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected. She has a small wooden box, with golden metal bands covering the edges, slung over her shoulder. Jewel's the same age as Zina, eighteen, her height appears to be 5'6", her weight looks to be 114lbs, and her bust size seems to be a 38C. Jewel, along with her clothes, is covered in blood. The saber that she's holding soon vanishes, as if it was never there to begin with. "My apologies." Jewel says, softly.

Zina suddenly awakens and sits up from the bed. "What's going on?" Asks Zina. Her facial expression soon changes to a serious one. _"Murderous intent?"_ Zina thinks to herself. She then runs out of her guest room, remembering the wanted posters from earlier. _"_ _It can't be..."_ Zina thinks to herself.

She suddenly freezes and looks out the window, seeing five different figures, standing on some sort of wires, in mid-air, in front of the red-colored full moon. _"_ _That's..."_ Zina thinks to herself.

The first one she notices seems to be a young, seventeen-year-old girl. Her height appears to be 5'1", her weight looks to be 106lbs, and her bust size seems to be a 32A. She has a pale complexion, with white hair, long to her lower back, that's pulled back into an off-center, bun tail and pinned, with an icicle-shaped tiara, and icy blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her right eye. She's wearing a short, glittering dress, with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the dress is worn a slightly sheer, long-sleeved, blue shrug, fastened at the collar, with a large, sapphire broach, that has three pendants dangling from it. Completing her attire are dark blue, wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings. She seems to dress and look the part of a high-class citizen. She has a silver-gray, standard-sized rapier sheathed at her right hip.

The second one is wearing a fearsome, full-face, white mask, that resembles the face of a raven. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing her inhuman appearance. She is fair-skinned, with long, knee-length, wavy, raven black hair, with red highlights and a small portion of her hair tied back, and blood red eyes can be seen through two of the four eye slits of the mask. She's wearing a long, white coat, with dark gray lining, and a sleeveless, black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Additionally, she wears a white belt, over black, fitted pants. She wears thigh-high, black, heeled boots, with gold-colored edging around the top. The right boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Her height appears to be 5'6", her weight seems to be 120lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 34DD. She has what appears to be a katana sheathed at her left hip. The scabbard appears to contain a rotary chamber.

The third one, who's standing in the middle of the five of them, is facing opposite of the other four and is looking over her shoulder. She's wearing a dark green, full-bodysuit, with white gold armor over her torso and arms, with spikes down her right side, elaborate white gold greaves, that start below her mid-thighs, continuing downwards into her boots, and a pair of white gold cuisses, that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. Her high-heeled boots are dark green, with white gold trim, and reach up to mid-calf. She also wears a white gold circlet headpiece, that can be seen above her ears and under her bangs. A pair of small, teardrop-shaped peridots hang from her circlet on thin chains and a dark green visor, with white gold trim, hangs over the upper half of her face, obscuring her eyes from view. She also sports a large, white gold gorget around her neck and a green, ankle-length drapery, that appears to be wrapped around her waist. She has light, mint-green hair, tied into a low-ponytail. She has a pair of green revolver sickles sheathed at her lower back. Her height appears to be 5'8", her weight looks to be 123lbs, and her bust size seems to be a 34D.

The fourth one is twenty-two. She has olive skin, with short, shoulder-length, purple hair and lilac eyes. She's wearing a white, sleeveless top, that forms a tiny heart shape, with a diagonal cut through it, between her cleavage and collarbone, underneath a zippered, blue-black jacket, with violet stripes along the sleeves and the violet bands of the jacket are tightened on her upper arms. She's also wearing a white, detached sleeve over her right elbow, fingerless, violet gloves on each hand, a violet, pleated skirt, that creates some flair and goes slightly past her mid-thighs, and has two wide loops at her waist for her violet belt, and knee-high, violet socks, which are just visible above her calf-length boots, that are white, with violet laces. Her height appears to be 5'3", her weight looks to be 111lbs, and her bust size seems to be 34DDD. She has what appears to be a grenade launcher held within both of her hands, which seems to be manipulating the wires they're all standing on.

And the fifth and final one seems awfully familiar and so does her clothing. She has olive skin, with long, mid-back-length, dark blue hair, that becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head, and she has golden yellow eyes. She also has wolf ears, wolf paws for hands and a wolf tail. She has a pair of blue, dual-ranged shot gauntlets, that cover her hands and forearms, acting as arm guards.

Zina is looking at all five of these definitely different women through the window. _"Death Night! Just because they're wealthy, you'll target this place, as well?"_ Zina thinks to herself.

The guards are rushing outside, preparing to protect the remaining two family members.

Zina watches them from inside. _"_ _What do I do?_ _Do I back them up?_ _Or should I guard?"_ Zina thinks to herself.

The purple-haired woman turns to the one wearing the fearsome, full-face, white mask, that resembles the face of a raven. "Our targets are those three guards, Raven." Raven is another one from the Death Night wanted posters. "They shall be eliminated." Raven says. Her voice seems to be slightly muffled by her mask, but she's still understandable and she sounds pretty menacing. Raven then back-flips off of the wires and descends to the ground, landing down to one knee.

The one wearing the dark green and white gold armor descends after Raven, landing directly on her feet and she stays behind her.

The guards run towards Raven and the armored woman, stopping at a supposed safe distance from them.

Raven then stands up to her feet, her blood red eyes can be seen through two of the four eye slits in her mask.

Zina is still watching from the window.

The guards aim their swords at Raven and the armored woman.

Raven's hand soon goes for her weapon, preparing to unsheathe it, revealing that she's right-handed. The armored woman reaches for her revolver sickles and unsheathes them, she seems to be right-handed. "Listen, don't touch that sword." Says the armored woman, trying to give them fair warning.

The guard scoffs and charges towards them, sword raised.

Raven tightens her grip on the hilt of her sword and the rotary chamber on her scabbard starts to spin until it lands on the red. She then unsheathes her sword, which has a red-colored blade, and charges towards the guard.

While mid-sprint, the guard almost seems to land a hit to Raven, only when the blade comes close to hitting her, she seems to burst into flames and split from herself, leaving behind a fiery copy of herself. When the guard's sword makes contact with the fiery copy of Raven, it explodes on him and catches him off-guard. The real Raven then charges at him again and slashes at him, with her now normal colored katana. At first, it looks like nothing hit him and then blood suddenly starts gushing from his neck, symbols are appearing from the wound in his neck and spread through his body. "A fitting end for someone like me, whose true nature is rotten..." He gasps his last breath and falls forward to the ground, dead.

The armored woman then slashes through the other guard with her revolver sickles, killing him.

"What's with these bitches? They're monsters!" The remaining guard turns to run away and easily gets shot through the head, killed.

The shot came from the rapier that belongs to the white-haired girl, revealing that she's left-handed. She and the purple-haired woman stayed on the wires up above. "How pathetic, running when facing the enemy." The white-haired girl says. "Though, who wouldn't run in these circumstances?" Asks the purple-haired woman. She appears to be right-handed.

Zina backs away from the window, awestruck. _"_ _Completely annihilated in an instant…"_ Zina thinks to herself, in disbelief. She then runs off down the hallway. _"_ _I must at least protect Aidan!"_ Zina thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the house. Aidan's dad is being held up by his neck by the blue-haired wolf girl. "H-Help… I have a son..." Aidan's dad says, gasping for air. "Calm down. You'll be with him and your wife on the other side." Says the blue-haired wolf girl. Aidan's dad looks down at her, struggling. "Even my son… Have you no mercy?" Aidan's dad asks, gasping for air. "Mercy?" Asks the blue-haired wolf girl. She glances up at him with her golden yellow eyes, showing that this girl also has fangs. She then readies herself to punch him and prepares her right gauntlet. "What's that?" The blue-haired wolf girl asks. She then punches at him and a shot is fired from her gauntlet, shooting him through the temple, killing him, instantly.

Somewhere outside the grounds from the mansion, a remaining guard and Aidan are running. "Hurry, young master! This way!" "What's going on?" Asks Aidan. "We must get to the storehouse! It'll be safe there!"

"I found you!" Zina says, breathlessly.

Aidan and the guard turn to look behind themselves.

Zina has found them and is trying to catch her breath.

"Zina?" Asks Aidan. "You came at a good time. We're going into the storehouse, and waiting for the authorities. In the meantime, you fend them off."

Zina has caught her breath by now and steps back a bit. "That's impossible..." Zina says.

Raven suddenly lands some distance behind her, landing down to one knee, with her katana now sheathed back in it's scabbard.

Zina jumps a bit and turns to look over her shoulder at her.

Raven glances up at Zina, through two of the four eye slits in her mask.

Zina turns to face her and unsheathes her own sword. "I guess, I have no choice!" Says Zina, seriously.

Raven then stands up to her feet, hand already on her sword. The rotary chamber in her scabbard starts spinning and stops when it lands on the purple. Raven then unsheathes her sword, the blade has now turned purple, and she sprints towards Zina.

Zina prepares to defend herself.

"You're not a target." Raven says. Zina seems surprised and shocked, as she seems to split from herself, leaving a copy of herself behind where she once stood. Raven then bounds off of Zina's head and seems to split from herself again, leaving another copy of herself behind where she leaped from as the first one vanishes.

Zina looks back over her shoulder.

The guard is shooting at Raven, but she's able to dodge the shots and leaves a copy of herself where every shot hits, while sprinting, avoiding the shots and getting closer to the guard. "You're a target though." Says Raven. As one of the shots comes very close to hitting Raven, she seems to split from herself again, only this time her copy turns into a solid stone statue of her. She back-flips away in time to avoid the shot and lands a short distance behind the stone statue of herself. The bullet hits the stone statue instead and it shatters from the shot. Raven then sprints towards the guard again and stops short of him, catching him off-guard. The blade of her sword has now shifted to it's normal color. _"_ _Eliminate."_ Raven thinks to herself. She then slashes at the guard and slices him through, sending blood splattering.

Aidan tries to back away and trips over something, falling back on his butt. Raven walks up to Aidan, while he looks up at her, terrified. Raven readies her sword for the final blow. "Eliminate." Raven says.

"Hold it!" Says Zina. She sprints towards Raven and swings her sword at her, only for her to split from herself and have her clone take the hit instead.

Raven lands at a respectable distance from Zina, facing her, with her sword sheathed in it's scabbard. "You aren't a target. There's no need to kill you." Raven says.

Zina is standing in front of Aidan, her sword at the defense. Aidan stands up and stays behind Zina. "But you plan to kill this boy, don't you?" Asks Zina, matter-of-factually.

"Yes." Raven says, bluntly.

Zina seems quite peeved by her bluntness.

"If you get in my way, I shall kill you." Says Raven.

"That doesn't mean I can just run!" Zina says, angrily.

"Is that so?" Asks Raven, seriously. The rotary chamber in her scabbard begins to spin until it lands on the dark blue. Raven then unsheathes her katana, the blade has now changed to dark blue, and she raises it up, aiming it at Zina. "Then I shall eliminate you." Raven says, seriously.

Zina seems quite terrified at that remark.

The blue-haired wolf girl walks down the path, walking towards where Raven, Zina and Aidan are. "So dirty!" Says the blue-haired wolf girl. She's shaking the blood off of her gauntlet and wolf pawed hand. She stops when she notices the scene before her. _"_ _How unusual, Raven hasn't finished them off yet?"_ The blue-haired wolf girl thinks to herself. She then recognizes Zina. "Huh? Wait!" The blue-haired wolf girl says. She puts a wolf pawed hand to her head. _"Jeez, how unlucky can one girl be?"_ The blue-haired wolf girl thinks to herself.

Zina is looking Raven up and down, her sword at the ready. _"_ _This isn't someone I can defeat in my current state. S_ _he must possess a special gift, too._ _"_ Zina thinks to herself.

Raven is obviously scrutinizing her, as well.

 _"_ _B_ _ut, I can't worry about that._ _If I can't even save this one boy,_ _how will I save an entire village?"_ Zina thinks to herself.

She and Raven give each other one final look over and sprint towards one another. _"_ _This girl isn't the only one who has a special gift."_ Zina thinks to herself. She lifts up her hand and Raven's katana seems to rattle. Zina then pulls back her hand, as if pulling an invisible string, and Raven's sword comes flying out of her hand and goes high into the air. Raven seems unaltered by this and continues sprinting towards Zina. Zina raises up her sword and slashes at Raven, as she comes almost directly in front of her. However, as the blade swings and slices through Raven, no blood splatters and she seems to vanish in thin air.

Zina's mouth is wide open, in bewilderment. She then looks up above her, Raven has regained her katana and descends on her from up above. Zina regains her composure and blocks Raven's attack with her sword. Raven suddenly seems to split from herself, leaving a solid ice statue of herself behind. Zina's sword is stuck in the ice statue of Raven and she can't seem to pull it free. Raven then stabs Zina in the chest, the katana's blade has returned to normal. Zina falls to the ground.

"Zina!" Says Aidan.

Raven is standing over Zina, with her sword still aimed at her.

Zina smirks, slightly, and stands up, facing Raven. "You won't even lower your guard and come near me?" Zina asks. "I didn't feel any flesh." Says Raven. Zina reaches into her jacket and pulls out the stone figure the chief from her village gave her. "Everyone from my village protected me." Zina says.

The blue-haired wolf girl has been watching this whole fight. _"To survive after taking one of Raven's hits, that girl's pretty good. She seems to also be gifted with a special talent, like the rest of us."_ The blue-haired wolf girl thinks to herself, impressed.

Raven readies her sword for the finishing blow. "Eliminate." Says Raven.

Zina gasps and puts her hands out, in defense. "Wait a second, aren't you girls after money?" Zina asks, trying to reason with her.

Raven sprints towards her.

"Let him go! It isn't like we are at war, yet you are willing to kill an innocent boy?" Asks Zina, still trying to reason with her. Raven stops directly in front of her and slashes at her. _"It's no use, she isn't listening to anything I say!"_ Zina thinks to herself. The blade comes very close to piercing the skin of her neck.

Only, the blue-haired wolf girl intervenes and grabs Raven by the shoulder, pulling her away from Zina before she can deliver the fatal hit. "Hold on." The blue-haired wolf girl says. Zina seems surprised by the sudden interference. Raven sheathes her katana and looks over at the blue-haired wolf girl. "What are you doing?" Asks Raven. "We still have time, right? I owe this girl a favor. I figured I'd repay it." The blue-haired wolf girl says. She smiles and winks at Zina, slyly. Zina is dumbfounded at first and then recognizes her from the day before. "You're that girl from yesterday!" Says Zina, accusingly. "That's right! You said something about killing the innocent, didn't you?" The blue-haired wolf girl asks. Both Zina and Aidan's faces change drastically, hers confused, his scared.

The blue-haired wolf girl walks towards the storehouse. "Will you be able to say the same thing after seeing this?" Asks the blue-haired wolf girl. She then breaks down the door, her arms crossed and her expression serious. "Take a good look. This is the imperial capital's darkness." The blue-haired wolf girl says.

Zina walks up beside her. Zina's eyes widen and she gasps, awestruck. "Wh-What the heck is this?" Asks Zina, tragically.

The sight before them is bodies of men and women who have been either hung, tortured or locked in cages, like animals. "They lured people from the countryside with sweet words, torturing them, raping them and playing with them until they died. That is what this household really is." The blue-haired girl says.

Zina walks in further and notices a naked man, hung up by his arms, in shackles and chains, with whip marks on every inch of his body, he's dead. "Serge… Is that you, Serge?" Asks Zina. "Is he someone you knew?" The blue-haired wolf girl asks.

Aidan turns to try and walk off while she, Zina and Raven are looking over this horrific sight in front of them.

Only, the blue-haired wolf girl catches Aidan before he can go very far, grabbing him by his hair and making him look her in the eyes. "Hold on. Aren't you asking for a bit much, trying to run away like that?" Asks the blue-haired wolf girl.

"The people of this household did this?" Zina asks, sadly.

Aidan and the blue-haired wolf girl look her way, she's still holding him by his hair. "That's right. Since the guards kept quiet, they were just as guilty." Says the blue-haired wolf girl. "That's a lie! I didn't even know this place existed! Will you believe the one who saved you or these people?" Aidan asks.

"Zina..." Zina looks to her left and sees a girl in a cage, reaching through the bars for her. She's naked, with whip scars on almost every inch of her body. "It is you, right, Zina?" Zina's expression changes drastically to horrified and shocked. "It's me…" "I-Irayna?" Asks Zina, shocked. "That boy invited Serge and me to his home. And after we ate, we lost consciousness… And when we came to, we were here… Th-That boy and his father took turns whipping me, torturing me and raping me! Th-Then that boy tortured Serge to death and even went so far as to castrate him!" Irayna says, tears flowing down her cheeks. She then sinks to her knees, still grasping at the bars of her cage, and cries even harder.

Aidan smacks the blue-haired wolf girl's pawed hand away and backs away from her and Raven. "What's so wrong with that?! You're all worthless bastards and bitches from the country! The same as cattle! I'm free to do whatever I want to them, aren't I? And that man! Even though he was just cattle, his hair was spiky yet smooth! Who does he think he is! When I struggle with my unruly hair! That's why I made sure he suffered as much as possible! And that woman! She should be grateful anyone paid that much attention to her!" Says Aidan, angrily. The blue-haired wolf girl and Raven are watching him have his little tantrum. "A family of sadists, disguised as Good Samaritans! Sorry for getting in your way." The blue-haired wolf girl says. Raven goes for her sword, ready to unsheathe it. "Eliminate." Says Raven.

"Wait." Zina says.

Raven loosens her hold on her sword and she and the blue-haired wolf girl bring their attention over to her. "Don't tell me you still want to defend him?" Asks the blue-haired wolf girl, seriously.

Zina walks past her and Raven. "No..." Zina says. She lifts up her hand, her sword rattles and bursts free of the ice statue of Raven, shattering the sculpture and her sword flies to her hand. "I'll kill him!" Says Zina, angrily. She slices Aidan through and blood is sent splattering. Aidan gasps one final breath and he falls back to the ground, dead.

Zina straightens herself, looking down at the now lifeless body that was Aidan. Zina's sword has blood dripping from it. The blue-haired wolf girl has a pawed hand to her chin. _"I know that she despised him now, but she killed him without hesitation."_ The blue-haired wolf girl thinks to herself. Zina sheathes her sword. Raven is looking on, silently.

Irayna is holding at herself. "That's Zina for you… That felt great!" Irayna says. Blood suddenly starts gushing out of her mouth and she holds a hand over her mouth, the blood running through her fingers.

Zina turns, looks back at Irayna and runs over to her. "Irayna!" Says Zina.

The blue-haired wolf girl bends two of the bars apart. Zina then takes Irayna out of the cage and sets her down, holding her close to herself. Irayna has blood running down the sides of her mouth. "Irayna..." Zina says, concerned.

"It's the final stages of Lubora." Says Raven. Zina looks over towards her. Raven then tilts her head and reaches for her mask. The blue-haired wolf girl seems surprised by this. _"Huh, she never removes her mask until she returns to base. She never lets her victims or strangers see her face behind the mask."_ The blue-haired wolf girl thinks to herself, surprised. Raven removes her mask, lowers it from her face and holds it in both hands, she's human. She's the same age as the purple-haired woman, twenty-two. Raven opens her blood red eyes and looks directly at Zina. "The mother of the house enjoyed drugging her victims. And she wrote about it in detail in her diary. She cannot be saved." Raven says. Zina gasps. "Zina..." Says Irayna, weakly. Zina looks down at her. "Irayna!" Zina says. Irayna looks up at her, meeting her in the eyes. "Serge… He never gave into that bastard. Even to the very end, he was so cool… So I have to have a cool end..." Says Irayna, weakly. She soon goes still and Zina gasps.

"It seems she kept herself alive by will alone." Raven says. Zina has tears in her eyes and hugs Irayna's lifeless body to herself. "What's going on in the capital?" Asks Zina, tearing up. Raven turns to leave and places her mask back on. "Let's go." Raven says. "Hey..." Says the blue-haired wolf girl. Raven looks over her shoulder at her. "Why don't we bring her with us?" The blue-haired wolf girl says. Raven turns to face her completely.

The blue-haired wolf girl grabs Zina by the collar of her jacket and drags her behind herself, while she and Raven walk out of the storehouse. "Our secret base is always short-handed! She has luck, courage, and even skill! Wouldn't you agree? And she's obviously gifted just like you, me and the others!" Says the blue-haired wolf girl, addressing Raven. "What are you doing? Release me! I have to bury those two!" Zina says, yelling. "Oh, I'll bring their bodies to our secret base later, so don't worry." Says the blue-haired wolf girl. "Huh? Let go of me!" Zina says.

A little bit later. Raven, the blue-haired girl, and Zina, who is being carried by her and trying to get out of her hold, are standing on the roof of the mansion. They're meeting up with the white-haired girl, the purple-haired woman, and the armored woman, who are still standing on the wires and have been waiting for Raven and the blue-haired girl to return. "You're late! What were you doing? And who is that?" Asks the white-haired girl. "Our new friend!" The blue-haired girl says. Her wolf ears, wolf paws, wolf tail and fangs are gone, her eyes have returned to their normal sky blue color, and her gauntlets have changed back into their bracelet form. Zina looks up at her. "Huh?" Asks Zina, confused. "Oh? Did I not tell you?" The blue-haired girl asks. She drops Zina and she sits up, looking up at her, the purple-haired woman, the armored woman, the white-haired girl and Raven. "From now on, you're one of us. Congratulations on becoming a member of Death Night!" Says the blue-haired girl. Zina has the face of shock and confusion, and then she shoots straight up. "Why is this happening?!" Zina asks, exasperated. "Give up." Says Raven. The blue-haired girl and Zina both look over at her. "Once she's made up her mind, Paige won't give up." Raven says. "As expected, you know me so well..." Says Paige, addressing her. She then turns to the armored woman. "Natayla, I'll leave her to you!" Paige says. Natayla is another one from the Death Night wanted posters. Natayla walks up to Zina and carries her by her waist. "Let go of me, I have no intention of becoming an assassin!" Says Zina. "It'll be alright, I promise it will get better." Natayla says. "Wh-What will?" Asks Zina. "The mission is complete. It's time to return." Raven says. She then leaps off the roof and takes off.

The white-haired girl follows after next.

Then Paige.

Then the purple-haired woman.

And then Natayla, with Zina held against her waist. "What's up with this turn of events?! What's going to happen to me?" Asks Zina.

They soon all disappear into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Kill The Authority_

Daytime, at a grassy cliff. Zina is kneeling before two headstones, the graves of her recently departed friends, Serge and Irayna, mournfully.

Paige suddenly appears behind Zina and leans over her, her breasts are pressed up against the back of her head.

Zina jumps up and runs over to the ledge of the cliff, startled. She then turns to face Paige. "What are you doing, all of a sudden?!" Zina asks.

"Have you decided if you want to join us?" Asks Paige.

Zina walks up to her. "I told you, I..." Zina says. Paige grabs her and presses her face partially into one of her breasts, making her blush. "But I think you have a talent for killing… Not to mention, you have a special gift..." Says Paige. Zina looks away from her. "Talent and my special gift aren't the issues… It's the killing." Zina says. Paige smiles and pulls her along with her. "I'll introduce you to the others today, anyway!" Says Paige. She drags Zina along by the neck. "My neck..." Zina says, struggling against Paige's grip.

Raven, without her mask on, is looking at Paige and Zina from one of the windows of the base, her expression closed.

A little bit later. Zina is being introduced to Jewel, the pinkette girl who wears glasses. Jewel is sitting at the dining table and looks up from the book she was reading, bringing her attention up to Paige and Zina. "Eh? You're still undecided about joining?" Asks Jewel. "That's right..." Paige says. She pats at Zina's head, a little roughly, making her bend her back a bit from the impact. "Jewel, give her some words of encouragement, will you?" Asks Paige. Jewel puts a finger to her chin. "Hmm… Now that you know our base's location… If you don't join us, you'll be killed." Jewel says. Zina has mock tears coming down from her eyes. "The encouragement's moving me to tears..." Says Zina, hopelessly. "You should consider this very carefully." Jewel says. She then goes back to her reading, the book titled 'One Hundred Ways To Cure Being An Airhead'. Zina notices this. _"It really is an assembly of weirdos..."_ Zina thinks to herself.

"Hey!"

Zina, Paige and Jewel turn their attentions to the white-haired girl, who just showed up in the doorway leading to the dining room.

"Wait a second, Paige. Why are you letting her into the hideout?" Asks the white-haired girl.

"Because she's one of us." Paige says.

"I haven't approved her yet..." Says the white-haired girl. She walks up to Zina, making her back up and put her hands up in front of herself, defensively. The white-haired girl looks Zina in the eyes, icy blue eyes meeting vivid green eyes. _"Wh-What is this?"_ Zina thinks to herself. There's complete silence and then the white-haired girl turns away from her and crosses her arms over her chest. "Fail. You don't seem like you'd be able to fight with us professionals at all..." The white-haired girl says, unimpressed. She then turns to look over her shoulder at Zina. "Based on your face." Says the white-haired girl, snidely. Zina brandishes a fist. "What did you say, you…?" Zina asks, angered. "Don't take it to heart. Valentina treats everyone this way." Says Paige. Valentina scoffs and turns her face away from Zina.

Paige and Zina soon make their way to an open courtyard. "The training grounds here are good for stress relief. And over there, the one who looks like she reeks of sweat…" Paige says. She points towards the courtyard to a woman who's practicing her fighting techniques.

She's twenty-six-years-old. She's dark-skinned, with light, mint green hair, that goes just past her shoulders, with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two, wrist-length locks on each side, in the back, and brown eyes. She's wearing an intricate, exotic-looking, white top and a thin, shallow-cut, green undershirt. She's also wearing a white gold arm band on her right upper arm, white gold beads, that entwine around her right forearm, green, wrist-length gloves, that are held in place by her middle fingers, on both hands, white pants and brown chaps, that end at her calves, an overlong, brown belt, twice-wrapped, and a pair of dark brown, ballet-like, high-heeled shoes. Her height appears to be 5'8", her weight looks to be 123lbs, and her bust size seems to be a 34D.

"That's Natayla." Says Paige. _"Amazing! What great form!"_ Zina thinks to herself.

Natayla finishes up her fighting practice and brushes her hair out of her face. She soon notices Paige and Zina. "Oh! You must be the girl from the other day…" Natayla says. She walks over to Zina and Paige.

"How do you know who I am?" Asks Zina.

Natayla stops before her. "Huh? Ah, this is your first time seeing me this way… I'm the one who was covered in armor." Natayla says. Zina gasps, in realization. Natayla lifts up her hand towards Zina. "I'm Natayla… Nice to meet you." Zina recovers quickly and takes Natayla's hand, shaking it. "L-Likewise." Says Zina. "By the way, she's a lesbian." Paige says. Zina takes her hand away and steps back, shrieking a bit. "Hey, now… She'll get the wrong idea, right?" Asks Natayla. She winks at Zina. _"She isn't denying it!"_ Zina thinks to herself.

Somewhere else, the purple-haired woman is giggling to herself. She's lying on her stomach along a pathway, looking out at a spring. "It's almost time for those men to come by and take their baths… I won't be fazed by danger, if it's for a sight of those masculine bodies!" The purple-haired woman says, determinedly.

"Then…" Says Paige. The purple-haired woman freezes up, as she suddenly appears behind her. "How about I break two fingers?" Paige asks, seriously. She then tackles the purple-haired woman down to the ground and pins one of her arms behind her back. "You never learn, Lucinda." Says Paige. "Damn it! I can still make it..." Lucinda says, struggling. "Then your arm's next." Says Paige. She pulls that arm back further, making Lucinda scream out, in pain.

Zina is watching as this all goes down, looking absolutely horrified.

Paige turns to look over her shoulder at Zina. "That aside, this is Lucinda. By the way, as much as she likes to play it out that she's completely straight, she's actually bi. And, on a completely unrelated note, she's my older cousin. Even though I'm usually the one trying to set her straight." Paige says.

Sometime later, the sun is setting as Paige and Zina walk across a river path. "And next is…" Says Paige. "I've already had enough." Zina says. Paige laughs. "Well, next up is a pretty one, so look forward to it." Says Paige. She points. "See? Over there's Raven. Isn't she pretty?" Paige asks.

Raven has a fire going, with a big, bird-like creature being cooked over the fire. Raven is eating a drumstick and turns to look over her shoulder at Zina and Paige. Raven also has a baby held in one of her arms, as it suckles from one of her breasts, nursing. The baby has stubby, raven black hair, with red highlights, like Raven, and purple eyes. Three young girls are sitting by the fire and are eating their own drumsticks. "How… Is she eating an evil-bird? She killed it alone? Is she nursing a baby? And those three little girls are eating the evil-bird, too?" Asks Zina, surprised. "Despite Raven's looks, she grew up in the wild. Her eating habits got passed onto the girls. And yes, Raven's a mom." Paige says. She points to two of them. "That's Salamandinay and Angelise, but we usually call them Sala and Ange for short. They're four-year-old twins." Says Paige. Salamandinay and Angelise both look up from their respective drumsticks and over to her and Zina. Salamandinay has blue eyes and, like Raven, she has wavy, raven black hair, with red highlights, tied into pigtails. While Angelise has the same blood red eyes as Raven does, and wavy, blonde hair, tied into a high-ponytail. Salamandinay and Angelise both get their facial features from Raven, as well as the waviness of their hair. The twins soon go back to their dinners. Paige then points to the next one. "That's Halo, she's two." Paige says. Halo looks up from her drumstick and over to her and Zina, she has crimson red eyes and her wavy hair is made up of two different colors, the top of her head to just about her shoulders is red, while the rest of it is brunette. Halo soon returns back to her drumstick. Paige then points to the baby nursing from Raven. "And that's Dove, she's only two-months-old." Says Paige. Zina's mouth goes agape, surprised that there's no baby weight on Raven at all. "Amazing, right? She barely had a pregnancy belly to start with and any baby weight she had, she lost in a couple days after Dove was born." Paige says. "Wow, that's unbelievable." Says Zina. Raven tosses a drumstick to Paige and she catches it. "You should also eat, Paige." Raven says. "Oh! Thanks!" Says Paige. She starts eating the drumstick. Raven looks up at Zina, blood red eyes meeting vivid green eyes. "So, have you decided to join us?" Raven asks. "Not yet..." Says Zina. "Then I can't give you some of this meat." Raven says. _"That's alright!"_ Zina thinks to herself. Paige is busy chewing her own drumstick. Raven's looking at Zina from the corner of her eye, while eating the meat off of the bone and nursing Dove. _"She's tried to kill me twice now… I don't like her."_ Zina thinks to herself, peeved. Paige walks up to stand beside Raven, as she finishes nursing Dove and readjusts her top. "Hey, you look dressed up tonight." Says Paige. "The boss has returned." Raven says. Zina is taken aback a bit. "B-Boss?" Asks Zina.

Paige walks over to the other side of the fire and the giant bird carcass. "Oh! Boss!" Paige says, happily.

The boss is the last one from the Death Night wanted posters, known by Kariana. Kariana is a twenty-six-year-old woman, with a pale complexion, white hair, that is tied up in a bun at the rear right corner of her head, which causes her bangs to fall towards the left side of her face and a small curled lock of hair, that reaches below her right ear, and a slate blue eye, she wears an eyepatch where her left eye used to be. Kariana's wearing a high-necked, tight-fitting, gray shirt, along with a long, indigo coat. She's also wearing gray pants and a dark gray, thigh-length, high-heeled boot on her right leg. She has a mechanical left arm and a mechanical left leg. Her weight looks to be 136lbs and her bust size seems to be a 34F. "Yo!" Says Kariana.

Paige walks up to stand before her. "Welcome back! Did you bring any presents?" Paige asks.

"Before that, Paige…" Says Kariana.

Paige stops short of her.

"Three days ago, it seems you exceeded the time limit on the job." Kariana says.

 _"Crap!"_ Paige thinks to herself. She tries making a run for it.

Kariana's mechanical hand goes shooting towards Paige and catches her by the scruff of the neck. Paige falls back to the ground and Kariana's mechanical hand reels her in, like a fish. "It isn't good to enjoy fighting your enemies too much. You should fix that habit." Says Kariana.

"I get it, so please do something about that creaking!" Paige says.

Kariana releases her and the hand joins back up with her mechanical arm. "Anyway, who's this young woman?" Asks Kariana.

Paige gets up and places a hand on Zina's shoulder. "Boss, her talent is notable! She also has a special gift of her own!" Paige says. Zina glances over at her. "Hey, stop that!" Says Zina.

"She's promising and gifted?" Kariana asks.

"She is." Says Paige, seriously.

Kariana's expression seems very solemn as she glances up at Zina.

Paige pats Zina on the back, wholeheartedly. "Well, just give it a try… Okay?" Paige asks. "What is this? A part-time job?!" Asks Zina.

Raven has been watching this whole thing, silently. Dove has fallen asleep in Raven's arms, while Halo is rubbing at her eyes, tiredly. Angelise and Salamandinay are both yawning themselves.

Kariana then stands up from her seat, her height appears to be 6'5". "Raven, gather the others and it looks like it's time to put your little ones down for the night." Kariana says.

Raven stands up from her seat, places a sleeping Dove in a baby carrier, slings it over her shoulder and onto her back. Raven then takes a sleepy Halo into her arms and carries her against her side. Angelise holds at Raven's hand, while Salamandinay stays close to her, clinging close to her leg.

"I want your report, along with more details on this young woman." Says Kariana. She then walks off.

Sometime later, inside the base. Kariana is sitting on a chair, that actually makes her look like the authoritative type.

Zina is standing before her.

Paige, Valentina, Jewel, Raven, Lucinda and Natayla are all gathered around the room before Kariana. Raven must have put her girls to bed, they're nowhere in sight.

"I see… I understand the situation. I am Kariana, the leader of Death Night. Zina… Would you like to join Death Night?"

"If I decline, I'm dead, right?" Zina asks.

"No, that isn't the case. But that doesn't mean we can let you go. We'll employ you in our workshop... Regardless, you won't be killed if you decline. With that in mind, what do you say?" Asks Kariana.

Zina clenches her fists at her sides. "I… I was supposed to go to the imperial capital, and make my name, so I could save my village from destitution. But the capital was…" Zina says, miserably.

"Zina..." Says Natayla.

Zina looks over at her.

"This country is impoverished and suffers because the center is venal. Don't you want to attack the problem at the root? As a woman!" Natayla says, passionately.

"Originally, Natayla was a skilled imperial soldier. But then she discovered the corruption, and became one of us." Says Kariana.

"Our job is to eliminate the evil in the capital… This is far better than working for the debased!" Natayla says.

"But… Just killing bad people won't change the world, will it? At this rate, other places like my village won't ever be saved." Says Zina.

"I see. Then you fit even more perfectly with Death Night." Kariana says.

"Wh-Why would that be?" Asks Zina, confused.

"Far to the south of the capital is a camp of the Revolutionary Army, an anti-imperial force." Kariana says.

"Revolutionary Army?" Asks Zina.

"The Revolutionary Army started small, but has grown into a large organization. They needed to create a group to carry out covert operations, such as assassination and gathering information. That is us, Death Night. Right now, we're merely exterminating the capital's tricks… Once we mobilize, we'll use the ensuing confusion to reach the corruption's source, the prime minister, and kill her with these hands." Kariana says, authoritatively.

"Kill her with these hands…" Says Zina.

"When that moment comes, this country will change." Kariana says.

There's a short silence.

"Will this new country treat its citizens well?" Asks Zina.

"Of course." Kariana says.

"I see… Amazing. So, the killing you do now is basically finding the bad people, and taking out the trash… In other words, you're assassins of justice!" Says Zina, passionately.

The whole group, aside from Kariana and Raven, just burst out in laughter at her remark.

"Wh-What is it? What's so funny?" Zina asks, embarrassed.

The laughter soon dies down.

"Zina… No matter how you spin it, we commit murder." Says Paige, seriously.

"There's no justice in the things that we do." Jewel says, sincerely.

"Everyone here could die at any moment, as retribution for our actions." Says Natayla, gravely.

"Ah, how naive. Even in a century, she wouldn't be ready to join us." Valentina, childishly. She then moves to walk away and leave the room.

"Wait a second." Says Zina.

Valentina stops and turns to look back over her shoulder at her. "Huh?" Valentina asks.

"I'm…" Says Zina. She hesitates a bit.

"Each of us has a reason to fight. But we're all prepared. Do you have the same resolve?" Kariana asks.

Zina looks up at her, all business. "I will be compensated, won't I?" Asks Zina.

"You will. If you work hard, I'm sure you'll be able to save your village." Kariana says.

"Then I'll do it! Let me join Death Night!" Says Zina, determinedly.

"You know, you might not be able to return to your village." Valentina says.

"That's fine. As long as everyone in the village can live happily…" Says Zina.

Valentina looks away from her and scoffs, childishly.

"Zina, don't pay any mind to my sister." Kariana says.

Zina is taken aback. "Wh-What? She's your sister?" Asks Zina, stuttering a bit.

"That's right, Kariana and I are sisters." Valentina says.

"It's decided, then. Welcome to the life of carnage… Zina. This meeting is adjourned for tonight. Raven…" Says Kariana.

Raven brings her attention directly up to her.

Kariana stands up from her chair. "You'll be in charge of training Zina." Kariana says.

Zina flinches and shrieks a bit.

"If she becomes a burden, you're free to kill her." Says Kariana.

"Alright, affirmative." Raven says, automatically.

Zina backs away from her. _"_ _What do you mean, 'Affirmative'?"_ Zina thinks to herself.

Paige chuckles and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Work hard, so you don't die!" Says Paige. Zina returns her attention back to Raven, as they both lock eyes with each other, vivid green eyes meeting blood red eyes. _"_ _I'm going to be teamed up with her?"_ Zina thinks to herself.

Flashback. Irayna, Zina and Serge are working in the village kitchen. Zina's peeling a potato, Serge is stirring something in a kettle, and Irayna is flipping something in a frying pan, possibly eggs. "Let's learn as many skills as possible, so we can rise in the army's ranks." Serge says, cheerfully. "If we're knowledgeable about food, we can avoid shortfalls of provisions." Says Irayna. The flashback ends.

Return to the present. Zina is in the kitchen, smiling at the memory. _"Serge…_ _Irayna…_ _I'm so grateful that I know how to cook."_ Zina thinks to herself.

Natayla, Valentina, Lucinda and Jewel are seated at the dining table, eating their dinners. "Aren't you done with my seconds?" Valentina asks, childishly. "Oh! Me, too!" Says Natayla. "And me!" Lucinda says. "Please!" Says Jewel, politely.

Zina seems a bit agitated. _"_ _It's like I'm only here to cook!"_ Zina thinks to herself.

The following morning, the sun is rising. Zina is once again in the kitchen, peeling an apple. "I'm supposed to be an assassin, but day after day, I'm cooking!" Zina says.

Raven is also in the kitchen. Raven has Dove, in her baby carriage, strapped to her back. Raven takes one of the grapes and eats it. "It can't be helped. After all, I'm in charge of the food." Says Raven. She takes another grape and eats it.

Zina has ceased her apple peeling to stare at Raven. "You're in charge of the food so you can snack on everything?" Zina asks.

Raven picks up another grape. "That isn't true." Says Raven. She pops the grape into her mouth.

"That's not remotely convincing." Zina says.

Halo runs into the kitchen and stops next to her, looking up at her. Halo pulls at Zina's skirt to get her attention. Zina looks down at Halo. "Hmm?" Asks Zina. Halo looks up at her, innocently. "Nana!" Halo says. "Uh… No, I'm Zina."

"No, she wants a banana." Says Raven.

"Oh." Zina says, embarrassed. She reaches for half of a banana and peels it for Halo. "Is it okay for her to eat it like this?" Asks Zina.

"Yes, it's fine. She eats them like that all the time." Raven says.

Zina nods and hands the banana to Halo, who takes it from her and starts eating it. Zina then returns back to her apple peeling.

"That outfit really suits a newbie like you." Says Valentina, mockingly.

Zina crushes the apple in her hand and turns to her. "What did you say?!" Zina asks, anguished.

Natayla, Valentina, Jewel and Lucinda are standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Hey, Zina!" Says Natayla.

"Natayla… Huh? Are you all going somewhere?" Zina asks.

"Yes, we're on an emergency assignment." Says Natayla.

"An assignment? What about me?" Zina asks.

"The newbie stays home! Just keep chopping those cucumbers or whatever!" Says Valentina. She then starts laughing, childishly.

 _"_ _Why does she mess with me so much?_ _Just because she's the boss's sister, she thinks she can talk to anyone anyway she wants!"_ Zina thinks to herself.

"Bye, now!" Valentina says. She, Jewel, Lucinda and Natayla all turn to leave.

Sometime later, at a waterfall. "Wow… It's nice here." Says Zina.

Raven places Dove in a baby bouncer and pats her head, lightly. Halo is sitting beside the baby bouncer, while Angelise and Salamandinay are playing around trying to catch butterflies. "Today, we'll gather our prey from this lake." Raven says. She starts stripping out of her clothes.

Zina turns back towards her and backs off, falling onto her butt. Zina is panicking and shields her eyes away from Raven.

"Why are you panicking?" Asks Raven.

"Huh?" Zina asks. She stops shielding her eyes and looks up at Raven.

Raven's wearing a black bikini, for someone who had a baby two months ago, there's no trace of stretch marks or any baby fat.

Zina breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, you're in a swimsuit…" Says Zina, relieved.

Raven walks past her. "Our objective today is Koga Tuna. This is the best location. Halo, you stay here and look after Dove." Raven says.

"Yes, Momma." Says Halo, innocently.

"Sala and Ange, don't wander off too far." Raven says.

"Okay, Mommy!" Says both Salamandinay and Angelise.

"Aren't those the mysterious, rare, and vigilant fish?" Zina asks.

Raven leaps off of the edge of the cliff and dives into the lake below.

Soon after, a few fish come popping out of the water and up to the cliff, flying over Zina and into one of the fishing baskets that they brought with them. "S-Super fishing?" Asks Zina, surprised.

Halo walks up to her and stands next to her. "Momma's good at catching food." Halo says. She smiles, innocently.

Raven soon surfaces. "Dive into the depths of the lake, and mask your presence. The moment your prey comes by, attack. Commitment is the key. Can you do it?" Asks Raven.

Zina smirks. "Bring it on!" Zina says, determinedly.

Sometime later, at the dinner table. Raven, Paige, Zina, Kariana, Salamandinay, Angelise and Halo are all sitting at the table. Dove is being held in Raven's arms and nursing from her. Paige, Kariana, Salamandinay, Angelise and Halo are all eating, while Zina seems disappointed in herself. "So… In the end, Zina only caught two fish…" Says Kariana. "I heard you yelled, 'Bring it on!'" Paige says, mockingly. "You're still far too naive." Says Raven. Zina looks up at her, while she breastfeeds Dove. _"_ _I never know what she's thinking…_ _I still don't like her!"_ Zina thinks to herself. "Then, Paige, let's hear about your job." Kariana says. "Here we go." Says Paige. She places two head-shots on the table. "The targets this time are Oenomaus, of the imperial guard, and Gideon, an oil merchant. According to our client..." Paige says.

Flashback, in a cemetery at night. The client is a woman, who's keeping herself concealed by a ragged robe and a hood.

Paige, in her wolf-girl form, is leaning against a tree, keeping herself hidden from the client.

"Gideon, the oil merchant has been paying Oenomaus a huge amount in bribes. Every time Gideon commits a crime, Oenomaus fabricates lies so he can frame another. My fiance was also framed and sentenced to death." Says the client. She falls into tears. "Somehow… Somehow rectify this wrongdoing!" The client says, in tears.

"Understood. I'll send them both to Hell." Says Paige, with complete seriousness.

The client kneels down to the ground. "Thank you so much… Thank you so much!" The client says, still in tears. The flashback ends.

Return to the present. Paige places a big bag of loot on top of the head-shots of Oenomaus and Gideon. "This is the payment." Says Paige. "That's quite a lot." Zina says. Paige clutches at her arm. "I sensed pain… She probably sold her body many times to earn this." Says Paige. Zina gasps, looks away from her and down at the table. "No way…" Zina says, sadly. "Have you verified the case?" Asks Kariana. Paige looks up at her. "I checked with my own eyes and ears. They're guilty." Paige says. Kariana lights a cigarette, while Raven finishes nursing Dove and readjusts her top. "Alright. Death Night accepts this case. We won't need any abhorrent garbage in the new country. We shall bestow divine punishment." Says Kariana. "The merchant, Gideon, should be easy. But Oenomaus will be a formidable opponent. Oenomaus… The Demon. He's a highly skilled swordsman that even criminals fear. Normally, he's surrounded by lackeys, and is rarely alone. Additionally, he's cautious. When accepting the hush money, he invites Gideon into his room. When he's off duty, he drinks on Main Street." Paige says. "It seems when he's off duty is the only time to strike." Says Zina. "But the police are strict in the vicinity of the palace. It would be dangerous for someone like Raven, whose face is publicly known. Even her mask is well known of." Kariana says. "Hey, hey! I'm not on any wanted posters!" Says Paige. "Can you do it?" Kariana asks. "The stronger the enemy, the more I'm up for it!" Says Paige. "Why not wait for Valentina and the others?" Raven asks. "But we don't know when they'll return, right?" Asks Zina. Raven shakes her head, slightly. "No." Raven says. Kariana is smoking her cigarette. Zina slams her hand on the table. "Then, let's just do it ourselves!" Says Zina, determinedly. Kariana stops smoking and smiles. "Oh? Are you saying you'll defeat Oenomaus?" Kariana asks. "Eh?" Asks Zina. "Yeah, that was some big talk… You'd better take responsibility for those words!" Paige says. "Huh?" Asks Zina. "Right now, this job is beyond you." Raven says. Zina scoffs. "I'm also skilled with a sword." Says Zina. "I'm saying that you won't be able to kill." Raven says. Zina is taken aback and lowers her gaze. "But I've experienced…" Says Zina. "You swung your sword out of hatred." Raven says. Zina looks back up at her. "Are you saying you can kill without hesitation, at any time?" Asks Raven. Zina clutches her fists on the table and locks eyes with her. "Even while we sit here… Others may get framed, right? If that's so, I'll do it! Beloved people, taken away for ludicrous reasons… I don't want anyone else to feel this way!" Zina says, dedicated. Kariana puts out her cigarette and stands up from her seat. "Then it's decided. Zina, actualize your determination… Eliminate Oenomaus." Says Kariana. Paige pats Zina on the shoulder, wholeheartedly. "Nicely said, Zina! You show great resolve!" Paige says, with praise. She wraps an arm around Zina's shoulder. "Paige and Raven, you two will deal with the oil merchant." Says Kariana. "Got it!" Paige says. "Affirmative." Says Raven. She stands up from her seat, holding a sleeping Dove in her arms. "Boss, will you babysit the girls for me while I'm gone?" Raven asks. Kariana pats Halo on the head, gently. Halo looks up at Kariana. "Of course, your daughters are well behaved and cherished among us. I adore all four of them fondly. Honestly, they're easier to take care of than Valentina was when she was little." Says Kariana. Raven turns away, about to walk off. "How's that, Raven? When I take a stand, I do it seriously!" Zina says, proudly. Raven stops walking. "After completing your task and making your report, you'll be considered legitimate." Says Raven. She looks at Zina from the corner of her eye. "At this point, arrogance will only result in death." Raven says. Zina gasps and is taken aback.

Raven then walks away and Kariana meets her at the end of the table.

 _"_ _No matter what, I'll succeed…_ _And win their respect."_ Zina thinks to herself, determinedly.

Raven places Dove into Kariana's arms and she takes her, holding her in her arms. Raven then kisses Dove on her forehead and caresses her cheek, soothingly, making the sleeping baby coo.

Salamandinay, Angelise and Halo all go running over to Raven, all three clinging to her. Raven kneels down to one knee in front of the twins and Halo, hugging all three girls as if it were to be the last time. Halo gives Raven a small kiss on the cheek, cutely. Halo has tears running down her cheeks. Raven caresses Halo's cheek, gently, and kisses her forehead. Angelise and Salamandinay each give Raven a small kiss on either of her cheeks, in sync with each other. Both Salamandinay and Angelise have tears forming in their eyes. Raven first kisses Angelise's forehead and then Salamandinay's, giving each twin a light pat on the head. "Be safe, Mommy." Says Angelise, with tears in her eyes. "I'll be back. Mommy just has some work to do." Raven says. She then stands up. "Boss is going to babysit you girls. So, be good for her, all of you." Says Raven. "We will, Mommy." Salamandinay says. Angelise and Halo both nod, in acknowledgment to their older sister's words.

Zina has been watching, she looks a bit moved by this.

Sometime later, somewhere in the capital. "This is Main Street. You have the map memorized, right?" Asks Paige. "Yes, I know it." Zina says. "Zina, about Raven's past…" Says Paige. Zina looks up to her. "When Raven was a child, the capital bought her. She and other children, in similar circumstances, were forced into a program for assassins, and were trained to kill. She survived that cruel experience. And she emerged as an assassin who could fully carry out the capital's orders. However, as Raven got older and continued to fulfill missions, she began to sense the capital's darkness. And her target at the time, our boss, ended up persuading her to defect and join the Revolutionary Army, which truly fought for citizens. But by this time, most of her comrades that she grew up with had died…" Paige says. "What about her daughters? Where's their father?" Asks Zina. "Well, when Raven was eighteen, the leader of the assassin group that she was in gave into his cruel fetish, tortured her, took her to his bed, and finally raped her. And of course, that led to her becoming pregnant and eventually the twins were born. He didn't want anything to do with the twins and wanted them both dead, so it could be like it never happened. But before he could do anything to the babies, Raven killed him instead. Then, two years later, the same thing happened to her, only it was someone else. He was someone she looked up to as a mentor. In fact, the two of them became very close. He even cared for both Sala and Ange as if they were his own. They shared a passionate night in bed together, it was completely consensual and he was very gentle with her. But it didn't last. One day, I guess, he just all of a sudden changed into what she calls a 'monster'. So, when the boss met her, she had the twins with her and was unknowingly pregnant with his baby. A month after she joined us, we found out she was expecting. I know halfway through her pregnancy, she had a letter sent to him, telling him that 'she was pregnant with his child'. He never responded back. Then, shortly after she gave birth, she sent a photo of Halo and a letter to him, telling him 'it's a girl, the day and time of her birth, the name of the baby, and that she doesn't need anything from him'. Then about a little over a year ago, she got partnered up with a guy of the Revolutionary Army. His name was Qrow. The two of them became close almost instantly. But, one day he left on a mission and no one's seen him since. So, we've assumed the worse. After that, Raven just became very distraught and basically shut down. Shortly after we pronounced him dead, we found out that Qrow and Raven were intimate with each other the night before her left on his mission. She became pregnant with Qrow's baby due to that night. And just two months ago, she gave birth to Dove. So, Raven's a single mom raising four young daughters from three different men. Sala and Ange's dad is dead, Halo's dad is still out there somewhere, and Qrow, Dove's dad, we're presuming was killed during his mission. We all pitch in and help her take care of them. We've all come to cherish and admire all four of those young girls. You can't doubt that Raven deeply loves her daughters, even despite all that's happened to her. I'm sure you understand." Paige says. Zina crosses her arms and looks away from her. "Basically, you're saying that I'm too complacent, for a professional killer." Says Zina. Paige smiles. "Well, if you're successful today, you'll understand." Paige says. Zina looks ahead, determinedly.

Evening, at the home of Gideon. Gideon is walking down the hallway. "Whew! Now that I feel refreshed from the bathroom, perhaps I'll ask to have another go…" Says Gideon, talking to himself.

Paige, now in her wolf-girl form, appears from behind him and wraps her arms around his neck, strangling him and cutting off his oxygen. "I'll give you another go, Gideon!" Paige says.

Raven, who's now wearing her white, fearsome, full-face mask, appears before Gideon and stabs him in the chest with her katana, which the blade is normal colored. "Two girls at once, you lucky dog." Says Paige. Raven removes her sword from Gideon's chest, while she releases her choke-hold on him. Gideon falls to his knees and then forward onto the ground, dead.

Raven sheathes her katana. "Now, then… I wonder how Zina's doing with the other target." Paige says.

At Main Street, Oenomaus is walking through the crowded street. "Phew… After an intense interrogation, a drink sure hits the spot." Says Oenomaus.

Zina appears behind him. "Um… Oenomaus, sir?" Zina asks. Oenomaus looks over his shoulder at her. "Huh?" Asks Oenomaus. "There's something I would like you to hear." Zina says. Oenomaus turns to face her. "What is it? Say it." Says Oenomaus. Zina looks around at the many people walking among them. "I shouldn't in public…" Zina says. "Hmm?" Asks Oenomaus.

A bit later, Zina has led him into a dark alleyway. _"_ _I don't sense any other presences."_ Oenomaus thinks to himself. "Hey, girl! This place should be fine." Oenomaus says. "Right, yes…" Says Zina. _"Serge…_ _Irayna… Lend me your strength."_ Zina thinks to herself. She turns to Oenomaus and kneels down before him. "I beg you! Please recruit me into the Imperial Army! I have to earn money to send back to my village…" Zina says, begging, with mock tears running down her cheeks. "I figured it was something like this. Go through the normal application process, bitch!" Says Oenomaus. He turns away from Zina and starts walking away.

Zina glares up at Oenomaus and reaches for her sword. "But… In this recession, the acceptance rate is too competitive and far to unfair with women." Zina says. She places a hand on her sword.

Oenomaus stops walking. "It can't be helped…" Says Oenomaus. He places a hand on his own sword.

Zina prepares herself.

"You don't have enough strength and the only thing young women like you are good for is in bed!" Oenomaus says. He turns towards Zina and she zips right past him, managing to put quite a gash in his side. _"_ _What speed…_ _And the strength that know_ _s_ _no fear._ _To think, there's someone who would defy me like this..."_ Oenomaus thinks to himself. He falls forward to the ground.

"I did it! Oh, that's right. I have to report this at once." Says Zina. She starts walking away.

Oenomaus suddenly rises up and readies his sword to slash at her. Zina turns and blocks the fatal hit with her sword in time. The force from the blow sends her sliding back. Oenomaus rushes her and their swords clash. "To think that I, the great Oenomaus, could possibly be defeated by a measly bitch!" Oenomaus lands a powerful hit and sends Zina back into a wall, making her wince, in pain, and nearly knocking the wind out of her.

"I bet you're part of the organization made up of all women that opposes the authorities. You're a member of Death Night, aren't you?" Oenomaus asks.

Zina glares up at him, full of resolve and determination.

"A woman's concerns don't matter. In this city, only the men prevail. I'm the one that determines others' fates! I won't tolerate being judged!" Says Oenomaus.

Zina leaps into the air, sword ready. "Stop spewing nonsense!" Zina says, angrily. She sends her sword downward and Oenomaus catches it on his own blade. Their swords clash once more and they pursue into a battle of complete strength. Zina is holding Oenomaus at bay. "Exactly who is your client? If it's recent, it must be the fiancee of the guy I just took out. I'm right, huh? I knew I should've taken care of her then, too… No, it wouldn't be too late even now. First, I'll find that woman. Then I'll frame her entire family, and murder them, one by one, in front of her eyes… After I kill you, of course!" Says Oenomaus. Zina's eyes change into anger and with all her strength, she pushes his sword back and slices off his arms, sending blood splattering everywhere.

Zina's flipped herself high into the air above Oenomaus. _"_ _These_ _people_ _are all the same._ _They take power, gained by authority,_ _and exploit it for personal gain._ _I will eradicate_ _trash like you_ _from this world!"_ Zina thinks to herself. She descends downward and slices Oenomaus through. Blood is splattering and gushing out from Oenomaus' body and he collapses forward to the ground, dead.

Zina then walks away and sheathes her sword.

Later on, back at the base. Kariana is seated in her chair, while Paige, without her wolf characteristics, Zina and Raven, without her mask, are standing before her. "I commend you for successfully eliminating the target. Very good." Kariana says.

"Thanks!" Says Zina. She then turns to Raven. "What do you think, Raven? Completed the report, and finished the task. I made it through without a scratch… Come, let me hear your approval!" Zina says, pridefully.

Raven walks up to her and suddenly starts undressing her, already removing her jacket, vest and shirt in a flash, leaving only her dark bra on. "Huh? What is this?! What are you doing?!" Says Zina, freaked out and confused. "Paige… Boss… Hold her down." Raven says. Zina's skirt and shoes are also removed, leaving her only clothed in a dark bra, unknown colored panties, possibly dark, and her black tights. Zina tries to cover herself up with her arms. "No!" Says Zina.

Paige and Kariana are standing by, while Raven circles her and checks out her body. "What? What is it?" Zina asks, embarrassed. Raven stops circling her and stops in front of her, looking her in the eyes. Zina's cheeks are blushed in red, with shame and embarrassment. "Thank goodness." Says Raven. Zina soon loses the blush, surprised. Raven is smiling. "A friend once died because she was too proud to report her wounds, and they were poisoned. I'm glad to see you weren't wounded. First missions have a high mortality rate… You've done well!" Raven says, with praise. She offers Zina her hand and she takes it. "Th-Thanks…" Says Zina. "Raven was hard on you because she didn't want you to die." Paige says. "Cooking is all about communication. The art of assassination is learned by hunting prey. Haven't you realized that all of it was part of your training?" Asks Kariana. "Eh? Ah, r-really? I'm sorry, Raven. I misunderstood." Zina says. "It's fine. Just keep coming back alive, Zina." Says Raven. "Right… From now on, I hope we can work together, Raven." Zina says. Paige blushes and chuckles. "What, exactly, are you working on together undressed?" Asks Paige. Zina blushes. "You're the ones who stripped me!" Zina says, steamed. "Alright… Next, you'll be trained by my sister Valentina. Do your best." Says Kariana. "Eh?" Zina asks. "It's one thing after another, isn't it?" Asks Paige. "With her?!" Zina asks.

Somewhere out at night. Natayla, Lucinda, Valentina and Jewel are walking. Valentina suddenly stops, shivers and turns to look back over her shoulder. "I just got a chill..." Says Valentina.


End file.
